This invention refers to the installation of a current collection device on tilting trains. The assembly comprises a pantograph which can move relative to the carbody of the rail vehicle on which it is assembled. The arrangement is such that the pantograph remains unaffected by tilting movements applied to the carbody, and stays practically immobile with respect to the vehicle bogie frame.